Ani-Knight (fanmade character)
HISTORY Alex as a child he always had an interest in animals. When he was 15 he would help out at a world-wide animal shelter. At the age of 26 he worked as a vet's assistant. He was later recruited into the marines and became a very well trained soldier. Time passed and he was recruited into the A.P.O. (Animal Protection Organization). The organization's mission was to protect animals all over the world, no matter what the cost. On his first day he was assigned to the Delta Team, and was a valued member of the scientist. The top scientist, Dr. Olsen, found very special then all the others, and other times he found him as a waste. A year passed and was found to be a valued member not just of Delta, but the whole organization, and because of this he was moved to the Alpha Team. Dr. Olsen also found himself moved up to the Alpha Team. Later that year Dr. Olsen and his team was sent on a mission to save many animals near Africa. Dr. Olsen brought only his top agent to go out with him on the mission. They all exited off the hyper-jets and hiked through the deepest darkest parts of the jungle. The team came to a waterfall where they started to make camp. Dr. Olsen divided them into two, but since there was seven agent he put Alex on his own. The teams split up and everyone was sent their own way. Alex found no animals needing saving until he stubbled upon a poacher. He had followed him to his camp and tried to release the animals. As he tries to release the fox the poacher attacks him. The two get into an intense battle, but the poacher ends up stabbing him, and after trying to get the fox back the poacher gets shot. As he closes his eyes the fox is over him looking as if she was transforming. After they closed he heard her say "our animal portector". Suddenly he wakes up inside a hut being treated by a beautiful native. As he tries to get up she tells him to rest, and deoing as she says he ask her what her name was. She tells him that her name was Sasara. After a few hours of resting he went outside and found himself in a ancient city were everyone lived in harmony with the animals called Motaro. He was greeted to the village leader, Nateru, and was welcomed to the village. The days passed and he was treat as one of their own by both the humans and animals. Everyday he would start to feel the nature of the jungle, and after a week he started t notice some changes. His nails looked sharper, his teeth more animal like, and discomfort around his backside. That night he couldn't sleep and ended up taking a walk. Suddenly he was attack by more poachers and took then out easily, that when the changes started to happen. His eyes turned yellow, his nails became claws, his teeth as sharp as a lions, and he grew a tail. He roared into the night sky as if he was a freak and into the mountains. As he got to the top he found a cave that had a statue of a woman. The plate told a story saying that she watch over her animals and her animal lovers. The spirit of that woman comes out and tells in that he has been chosen to become a animal protector.He returned to the village saying he will stay and protect them from any evil as, Ani-Knight. Category:Characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction Category:Heroes